Shopping
by i-love-svu
Summary: Grissom and Lady Heather go shopping. But not for what you think. ONESHOT


**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI or Victoria's Secret. :D**

**Author's Note: This idea came to me while shopping in JCPenny's. I couldn't wait to get home and write it. Hopefully you'll enjoy it.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Hi, Mel," Heather greeted the cashier with a warm smile. The woman behind the counter grinned back then glanced from the dominatrix to the man trailing behind her. She raised one brow inquiringly but didn't say a word.

"Gil." Heather only had to say his name once and the man was instantly by her side. "Quit falling behind," She whispered in his ear. He smiled at her, his blue eyes staring into her green pools. She was more enthusiastic about shopping than he was. It was understandable. While most men loved the idea of their girlfriend in a lacy black teddy, few truly understood the thought women put into choosing items like that.

Heather strode comfortably around the store, knowing exactly where everything was that she wanted. She occasionally glanced back at Gil; He was standing near the dressing rooms where he had a clear view of the entire store. At fifty-six years old, the Entomologist had never once been inside Victoria's Secret. He had never had a reason before. His previous relationships had never lasted long, mostly because he was always so busy. But with Heather, things where different.

They both worked the same shifts and got off work at the same time. Gil would drive to the dominion, or Heather would go to his house, it just depended upon who was less tired. They would decided which house to sleep at and once that was done, they would go sleep together until they were well rested. Not "sleep together" int the sexual sense but actually go to sleep. Heather almost always slept with her head on Gil's chest; He frequently wrapped his arms around her. They both loved just being near the other.

"Hey? Sleepy?" Heather jolted Gil from his thoughts as she brushed past him into a dressing room.

"Uh, no. Just thinking." He smiled at her as she closed the door.

When Gil had arrived to pick her up for their trip, he had been surprised by her outfit. Her usual leather attire had been replaced by an extremely fitted white tee and jeans. Yes, the dominatrix was wearing jeans.

"Any thoughts on this?" Heather stepped out of the dressing room in her jeans and her t-shirt had been replaced by a black lace bra.

"Heather!" Gil croaked. "There are other people in here!"

"Just Mel," Heather coolly replied, obviously amused by his reaction. "We've known each other a very long time. There's nothing to worry about."

With a grin she returned into the dressing room to try on the next piece of clothing. Gil waited patiently as she slipped the next garment on. When she reappeared in the doorway, he nearly had a heart attack. Heather was wearing a pink bra that clasped in the front; It showed off everything from her collarbone to her toned stomach. He found it impossibly to speak, so just nodded in approval. The woman closed the door to try on the last bra. She knew if he liked the previous one, he'd probably faint upon seeing the next.

Heather opened the dressing room door with a confident smile. "Well?"

Gil's eyes widened to the point that he was sure they were going to pop right out of his head. She was donning another black bra, but this time, she looked much more stunning. He honestly considered taking her right there in the store; It was so hard to resist her. Heather saw the look in his eyes, the one she had seen so many times before. And as cruel as it was, she loved teasing him.

"Let's go home," She whispered, taking a step closer to him. Gil swallowed, an attempt to keep himself under control. They both knew what she was doing; Daring him to make a move right there in the store. Something in his mind chose to turn the tables on her, tease her for once.

In one swift movement Gil grabbed her wrists and held them together in his right hand, while his left traced her jaw bone. Heather looked up at him in surprise. Her gaze turned from astonishment to enjoyment as Gil lips gently touched her jaw, her ear lobe, her neck. She almost moaned, it was there in her throat when she remembered they were in public.

"Yes," Gil murmered with a grin, "Let's go home."

Heather nodded as he pulled back, allowning her to change back into her clothes. Once she was redressed and had paid for her purchases, the two left the store to return home. 'Home' was't exactly defined for them but in that moment, it was whichever house was closer.


End file.
